


Full

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Legends taking Shots [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire Totem stuff, First piece of Legends fic that I've actually finished, It may be horribly out of character but HEY first try so y'all can shut up, Moving On, Spoilers for 3x15, Totem's need a tether to the real world to wield and what's Mick's?, anyway, ha ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Mick and the Fire Totem.





	Full

He can feel it, burning, pulsing,  _ singing  _ in his veins. Filling everything and everywhere, the power, the heat- The way it feels so right that he can’t think of anything else. 

 

And those holes, those pieces of hollow emptiness he’d felt for so many years suddenly feel whole, and Mick just can’t stop as he stares at the flame balanced in his hands, the burning orange mixing with red, and then when he focuses- 

 

_ Blue, and it’s hotter than anything else in the room.  _

 

He lets it go out and takes a breath. 

 

Mick closes his eyes and takes another one, then he opens them again and he can feel anything warm on the ship and it only takes him a single second to find her. 

 

He lets go of her heat and moves to find Ray, then Sara, then the rest of them.

 

And he laughs. 

 

It’s gruff and it’s foreign but it’s his laugh, for a moment he hears another person’s laughter in chorus with his…. But he’s gone and Mick keeps laughing, hand slowly touching the totem around his neck. 

 

It seems to be almost purring with him, as if familiar with him for some unknown reason, when this for him is the first time he’s met this totem, these people but it already feels like it  _ belongs  _ to him, as if he’d owned it before a long time ago. 

 

His head is cleaner too, less cluttered which is an odd thing to see, he wonders slowly if the place he sees when he closes his eyes is what Amaya sees but…. 

 

He doesn’t want to focus on that. 

 

Because that’s what he’d focused on when the power had flowed from the totem through his body, warring with his head, trying to control him instead of him control it. 

 

He’d focused on every smile, every bright look in her eyes, every word she’d ever said to him, her face, her patience, her- 

 

Mick had just let every memory of Amaya flow through his head, his attachment to the real world outside of the Totem’s hold and power. 

 

And he’d loved every second of it. 

 

Because he always loved it. 


End file.
